There are various ideas for excrement processing devices of this kind. A device of this kind generally includes: a diaper-like material that wraps lumber and buttocks of human body, a washing-water feeding means connected to the diaper-like material, an exhaust means connected to the diaper-like material for exhausting the washing-water and wastes, a detection means for detecting discharged feces and urine, and a control means for controlling working of the washing-water feeding means and a drying air blowing means, based on the detection results of defecation and urination obtained by the detection means.
The device of that kind has problems in assuring the close fitting of the diaper-like material to the human body, detecting discharged feces and urine definitely, washing and exhausting feces and urine reliably, making the applying and removing of the device to and from the human body be easy, and ensuring the freedom of the motion of aged or sick person who wears the device on corresponding part of the body, and other similar problems. Patent literatures 1 and 2 have provided ideas to solve these problems.
For example, the art described in Patent literature 1 uses a swimming ring-like item. This item is placed underneath the human body, particularly between the diaper-like material and a feces receiver, to assure a close-fitting of the device to the human body. Further, the internal pressure of the swimming ring-like item is increased during feces processing to prevent the spilling of the washing-water and wastes from the verge of the device.
The art described in Patent literature 2 simplifies the handling of the device in applying and removing to and from the human body by bundling the ancillaries into one hose unit, the ancillaries including hoses of means for feeding and discharging washing-water, and wires and cables for transmission of signal from a detection means to permit mounting and dismounting them as one hose unit. Further, this art makes the diaper-like material have a bellow-like flexible construction to prevent leakage of the washing-water.
Moreover in Patent literatures 1 and 2, the feces-conveying pipe and hoses such as a filth suction hose extend out to the main unit of the device from the bed flank. This configuration is onerous for an objective person who wears the device, and is, further, an obstruction for a care-giving person. In addition to these, there is a risk of arising a problem such that the hoses may partly squash attributable to the hose's possible entering under the objective person wearing the device.
The art defined in Patent literature 3 is an excrement treating device that is invented by the inventor of the present invention. The discharge pipe that couples the bedpan and the filth container is pendent downward through a hole opened in a bed. The lower end of the discharge pipe extends to reach the filth container. A part of the pipe positions at a lower part of the body of wearer, as described in Patent literatures 1 and 2. Therefore, there is no room to happen such a problem that a part of the pipe may squash. Further, the discharge pipe has a flexible joint in its middle. Although the flexible joint permits bending in the direction of front and back, and right and left, but expansion and contraction is not possible; a longitudinal behavior has no freedom. Because of this, the bedpan wearer encounters a restraint problem in that point.